desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Blinding One's Eyes
"Blinding One's Eyes" is the 29th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Liz becomes worried when she doesn't know where Ben has gone. Josh and Dean visit Adam, who swears he's innocent and requires their help. Rena and Mary are forced to move in with Rena's parents. And Silvia is finally found by someone who has been looking for her. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Present day. William is driving a car, with Emma and Ben in the backseats. Ben is looking around confused but Emma holds his hand tight and gives him a smile. Flash to a young Emma stomping her feet in protest, her dad nods with a smile, giving into her demand. We then flash to Emma smiling, sitting on a horse. William watches and smiles back. Present day. William has a slight ashamed expression while driving the car. "Where are we going?" Ben asks. "Home," William replies. Ben nods and then asks, "Are you my father?" "I'm Emma's father," William responds. Ben turns to Emma, "My sister?" "She's your girlfriend," William answers, "Has been since you moved in with us. Don't worry, Ben, we'll get you home and then checked by a doctor. Everything will become clear. Just rest for now." Ben nods and then rests his head, closing his eyes. 'Act I' We see Rena driving a car with Mary in the passenger seat, Hugo and Rocky in the back. Flash to Hugo's burned down house. "I told you I could drive us," Hugo says from the back seat. "I don't think that'd be best, grandpa," Rena tells him. Hugo begins to mutter to himself as the car pulls up. "We're here," Rena says as he opens the car door. Rena, Mary, Hugo and Rocky are next seen standing outside the door to the large house before them, the former three of them holding suitcases. Rena knocks on the door and his birth mother, Christina, answers, Miguel soon approaching. She smiles, happy to see Rena, and hugs him. "Hi, mom," he says, smiling. "Hello, Mrs. Belindro," Mary waves, "You're sure you're okay with all of us staying here?" she wonders. Christina smiles, "Of course I am, the more the merrier." Miguel adds, "What's the use of this big house if we can't fill all the rooms, eh?" "I dunno, seems a little snobby if you ask me," says Hugo, stopping at the door as Mary and Rena walk inside. "Why aren't we at my house anyway?" "Um, grandpa... you burned it down... yesterday," Rena states. "I did no such thing, must've been that tramp of yours," Hugo tells him, gesturing Mary, who appears offended. "Grandpa..." Rena tries. "What were you thinking, anyway? Dating a teacher..." Hugo says judgementally. "That was Miss Harrison..." Rena says, "She died." "Well good. That bitch deserved it, burning down my house and whatnot..." Hugo grumbles. Christina and Miguel stand there confused. "Come on, grandpa, I think you need a nap," says Rena, taking the old man's suitcases and escorting him upstairs. Josh and Dean enter the police station but as they come to the visiting room Josh tells Dean that he'll wait outside. Dean nods and then enters the room, where Adam is sitting waiting for him. Adam greets him with a smile but a Policeman stops them from hugging. Dean and Adam then sit across a table from each other. "They say you killed a group of six people. A drug gang," Dean says. "You must know I didn't do it?" Adam asks. "Of course," Dean assures his father, "But why do they think it was you?" "Because I was set up," Adam replies. Dean looks doubtful, "Oh, dad, why would anyone..." But Adam stops him, "I know how it sounds. But it's true. And I know who did it." Dean's eyes widen in curiosity as his father prepares to tell him what happened. Flash to Captain Marius at the station, sitting at his desk and going through papers. Flash to Captain Marius talking to the drug gang, before they hand him a lump of notes. Flash to Captain Marius watching a video recording of him accepting money from the gang. He looks at the envelope the video came in and finds a note which reads "$10, 000 or we show this to your boss." Flash to the gang standing in an alleyway. Suddenly Marius approaches them and pulls out a gun, before shooting them all. Flash to Adam walking the street when suddenly he stops at the sound of gunfire. He takes out his gun and begins going down the alley to find the source, but he stops in horror to see his boss doing the shooting. Flash to Adam turning from the scene of the crime and running off. Flash to Marius turning his head at the sound of running. He sees Adam fleeing down the alley and looks displeased. Adam finishes telling Dean his story and then lowers his head on the table in shame. "It's alright, dad. They'll get to the bottom of this," Dean assures him. "No, they won't. No one will go against Marius," Adam says, "I need you to help me, Dean." Dean nods, "Of course, dad." Dean exits the visiting room as Josh stands, "Hey. How is he?" Dean ignores his question and states, "I need your help, Josh." William's car enters a small town, and soon pulls up. William and Emma get out the car, but William turns to Ben and says, "Wait here." After shutting the car door, William and Emma walk away from the car to talk in privacy. "This is our last chance to turn back, Emma. Are you sure this is what you want?" William asks. Emma nods, "Yes, daddy." William smiles, "Alright, princess. You must follow my lead though and keep him inside for now. We don't need the people here asking questions." Emma nods. They then turn back to the car but see the backdoor is open and Ben is gone. "Where the hell did he go?!" William shouts. We cut to Ben staggering down the small main street of the remote and tiny town. Ben stops when he passes a car with a side-mirror in the wrong position. Ben begins trying to sort it as the car owner approaches, "Stop that!" Ben looks at him but then continues to sort the mirror. "Hey!" the frustrated mans shouts. "It's not quite straight," Ben replies. "What is your problem?" the owner asks. "I don't know," Ben admits, "But I can't stop." Ben continues to move the mirror around until the man pulls him away from the car. The man looks angry but then he spots Ben's large bump on the head and comments, "That's a hell of a bump you've got there." Ben raises his hand and touches the bump but quickly removes his palm when it aches. "Where you live?" the man asks. "I don't know," Ben says. The man looks concerned by suddenly William and Emma run over. "Mr Swift, what you doing in town? It ain't summer," the man shouts. William responds, "I sold the house and decided to move up here into the summer home." "You know this boy?" the man asks, pointing at Ben. "Sure. He's my daughter's boyfriend. He's came up here to live with us," William explains. "I think he needs to see a doctor," the man comments. "He already did," William says. "I did?" Ben asks. "Sure. You don't remember?" William asks, playing stupid. "What happened to him?" the man asks. "Just a bump to the head. The doctor says he's to rest and then he'll be fine," William smiles falsely. "Well, alright then," the man says, satisfied, before getting in his car. William waves him off and then turns to Ben and Emma, "Come on, kids. Let's get to our new home." Liz is seen walking into the youth club where Andrew and Val were usually seen cavorting. Inside, she sees at a table, Rena and Mary, Joe and Silvia, Josh and Dean. "Hey guys," she says approaching them. They greet her. "Where's Ben?" she wonders, confused. "Guess he's running late..." Rena suggests. "That's unlike him," Joe states. They ponder over this but soon order drinks and begin chatting. As Joe talks to Silvia, she sees a boy enter the club; he walks past them and gives Silvia a vicious stare as he heads outside via the back door. "Um, I'm just gonna catch some air. Be back in a few," Silvia says to Joe. "Just a sec, I'll come with," he states, but she tells him that that's all right, requesting he stay. Joe obliges and sits back down as Silvia walks through the same back door as the boy did. "Hello... Dana," he says. "It's Silvia now," she tells the boy. "Of course," he says, "I've heard you've had a couple names since we last met. What's it been? A year? Year and a half?" he says casually. "What are you doing here, Jacob? I got your little phone call of course. You've 'found me'. Why exactly were you looking?" Silvia demands. "I'm here to put a stop to you," he assures her. "A stop?" she asks, smirking. As she lets out a cocky little laugh, Jacob grabs her by the throat and pins her up against the wall of the club. "You are nothing but filth!" he exclaims. She laughs again, "Do you really think ''you could hurt me?" At this, Silvia grabs the arm around her throat and twists it, pinning Jacob up against the wall himself. "You're just a pathetic little boy." She loosens her grip, before heading back inside. "Oh, and don't try to find me again, because you know what'll happen," she warns him. "Oh, I don't have to look," Jacob tells her, "I got myself transferred to that lovely little school of yours. See you on Monday," he says, waving with a smile. Silvia angrily walks inside, but before she approaches Joe, she turns on a fake cry. She sits back beside him where he asks what happened, she requests that they talk in private. Joe and Silvia walk away from the latter's friends and begin to talk, "It was my ex, Jacob, he... he threatened me," Silvia mentions teary-eyed. "Wait, what? Who's your ex?" Joe wonders. "The boy who just walked through here, he... he attacked me outside.... and he threatened to kill me," she weeps. Joe's eyes widen, "Well is he still there?" "No... I think he's gone now, but... I was so scared and-" she lies as Joe hugs her. "Promise me you won't let him hurt me again," Silvia says. Joe replies, "I promise." 'Act II' The following day Liz rings the doorbell of the Ashdale house. The door is then opened and standing is a very upset looking Walter and pregnant Lydia. "Morning Mrs and Mr Ashdale. I was wondering if you had seen Ben? He was suppose to meet us last night and he hasn't been returning my calls," Liz says. Lydia rests her head on Walter as she begins weeping uncontrollably. Walter explains, "We haven't seen Ben since the other night, before your date. The police have a policy of waiting twenty-four hours before starting a missing person case." "They've been useless!" Lydia shouts. "Go and lie down, Lydia. The stress isn't good for the baby," Walter says. Lydia nods and then walks off. Walter continues, "We've been looking everywhere." Liz looks worried, "I'll get people to help look." Liz walks away from the door and down the street as she meets Katie, walking out the park. "Anything?" Katie asks. Liz shakes her head sadly. "I'll keep looking. You start phoning people," Katie says. Liz nods. "It's going to be alright, Liz. He'll be fine," Katie smiles. Liz forces a smile back. Josh and Dean are walking to an office in the Police Station while Josh is talking on his phone, "Sorry, Liz, I haven't seen Ben...Sure...Okay, I'll keep my eyes open." The two then walk to a desk and Dean demands, "We need to talk to Captain Marius, right now." The Policeman shakes his head, "Captain Marius is very busy. You'll have to..." But Dean barges past, ignoring him, and enters the office, shouting, "Marius?! Captain Marius?!" The Policeman shouts for him to stop but Captain Marius walks over, "What is going on here?!" Dean replies, "Captain Marius, I need to talk to you about my father, Adam Hall." "I have nothing to say on that," Marius says, turning on his heels. "I need to..." Dean starts, but Marius retorts, "Your dad did a crime and now he's paying for it, I'm sorry kid. Now, I'm running for Commission and I don't have time for this!" "I know you did it!" Dean shouts. "Oh, that's it! Get this kid out of here!" Marius shouts. The Policeman grabs Dean and begins forcefully pulling him away. "Get off him!" Josh shouts. "Fine..fine...I'm going," Dean says. The policeman releases his grip and Dean begins exiting with Josh. "What now?" Josh asks. "To check the scene of the crime," Dean answers. Rena is seen at his parents' house on the phone, "No, Liz, I haven't seen him. I'm sorry. But I'll tell you when I do." He hangs up the phone before approaching Hugo, who's sitting alone on the couch. "Gramps, I'm worried about you," he tells him. "Worried? About who?" Hugo asks. "About you," Rena says. "No no, you said your gramps," Hugo reminds him. "Right," Rena says, "That's you." "Right..." Hugo agrees, "Now that that's settled, how about we get some lunch?" "We're not getting lunch, grandpa. For one thing, it's 4:30 in the afternoon and also I just told you I'm worried about you," Rena states. "You did?" Hugo asks. "Ugh... yes," Rena states. "Why?" Hugo wonders. "Because you burned down your own house, granddad. You're becoming too forgetful, it... it scares me," Rena tells him. "What scares you?" Hugo asks. "That you'll do something dangerous," Rena tells him. "And why would you think that?" Hugo wonders. "Because you burned our house down!" Rena exclaims. "This isn't our house?" asks Hugo. Rena puts his palm to his face. "Anyway... I'm taking you to a doctor, call it a... check-up," Rena says. "I don't need to be checked up, I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," Hugo assures his grandson. "Grandpa, please... for me?" Rena wonders. Hugo pauses before nodding, "Alright, but I don't know what you think you're going to find." Rena smiles, grabbing Hugo's car keys. We see Silvia walking into her apartment and placing the keys by the door. She walks over to her bathroom and takes a curling iron from out of her closet. She plugs it in and waits for it to heat up, when it does, she lifts it and presses the hot part to her forearm. She is seen resisting the pain as best she can, not making a noise as a tear rolls down her cheek, as the hair implement continues to burn her flesh. She soon takes it off, revealing a nasty wound, and reaches for her cell phone. "No, Liz, I haven't seen him, But this is totally unlike Ben, I'll make sure to call you if I hear from him. And you do the same. Anyway, I'm actually getting another call right now, so I'll see you soon. Goodbye," Joe hangs up his call with Liz, he then answers the call he's receiving from Silvia, "Hey honey, what's up?" Joe wonders. "It was Jacob, he came back for me... he attacked me!" she yells through tears over the phone."Are... are you alright?" Joe wonders. "Just get over here! Please..." Silvia says, Joe hangs up and leaves his house. 'Act III' In the large and beautiful cabin, just on the outskirts of the town, Emma and William are sitting downstairs. They turn their heads to see Ben enter the room. "Felling better?" William asks, "You should...you slept for fifth-teen hours." Ben nods. William then stands and exits the room, giving them privacy. Ben sits awkwardly with Emma, before saying, "I still don't remember anything." "You will," Emma smiles, as she holds his hand comfortingly. "So I lived here?" Ben asks, moving his head around in confusion, "Nothing seems familiar." "Of course it doesn't, if you can't remember who you are then how can you remember where you lived?" Emma rhetorically asks. Ben nods in acceptance, but then he thinks of another question, "But..." Emma stops him, "Ben, don't stress yourself out. You memories will come in time, just rest. I'm going to take good care of you." Emma smiles and Ben smiles back, before Emma leans in and kisses him. Ben then takes his phone out his pocket, "I think someone was trying to phone me when I was asleep." Emma quickly takes it off his hands, "I'll take care of that. It's nothing to worry about. Now, my dad is preparing something for you to eat. Go, you need to eat something." Ben nods, before rising and exiting the room. Emma then stands and looks at the phone unhappily, seeing the missed calls from Liz. She drops the phone to the ground and then stomps it with the heel of her foot, smashing it. Joe's hand is seen knocking thoroughly on Silvia's apartment door, the teary girl answers, telling him to come in. She leads him to the couch where the two of them sit down. "Can I... um, see it?" Joe wonders. Silvia slowly nods, rolling up her sleeve and revealing her burn. "How did he...?" Joe starts. "I left my curling iron on by the sink, he grabbed it and burned me with it. He... he said he wants me back but I told him I was in a relationship so he... he attacked me... he said that if he can't have me no one can, and then he... he just left," she lies through her tears. "Well, we should call the police," Joe says. "No, I've tried that, he... he has an uncle on the force, he covers everything up," she states on the spot. "Well, you have a visible mark now, and it's our only option," Joe says. "Not our... only option," she points out. "What are you talking about?" Joe wonders, confused. "You could..." she stands up, "You could visit him, scare him off." "I could what?" Joe wonders. "Well, he goes to our school now, all you'd need to do is... is follow him home and... confront him. It'd be easy; he lives in a halfway home like me. He doesn't have parents to worry about." Joe contemplates this. "I'll do it," he promises her. "Oh, Joe... and when you do..." she starts, walking into her bedroom and pulling something out of the nightstand, before walking back, "Bring this." Silvia hands Joe and revolver which he reluctantly accepts. Silvia smiles wickedly out of Joe's view, wiping away her fake tears. Rena is seen sitting in a doctor's waiting room as Hugo walks out. "So, how'd it go?" Rena wonders. "Like I said, it's nothing. You're just being paranoid. I'll go wait in the car," Hugo tells Rena, who appears surprised. Rena begins to follow him, but is soon called by someone. "Um, Mr. Abelho," calls the doctor who just checked upon Hugo. "Yes?" Rena wonders, turning around. "I'd... really want to keep an eye on that granddad of yours," he says. "What do you mean?" Rena asks. "Well, when he was in there, he could barely remember his own name. He forgot was he was about to say halfway through sentences. All of the things he's doing, they could be early signs. You need to know if he shows anymore," she the doctor, handing Rena a pamphlet before walking away. Rena looks at the pamphlet, seeing it's all about dementia. Dean and Josh walk down the alley to the crime scene which is surrounded by yellow tape. The two boys ignore the tape, ducking under it, and begin looking around. "What is it we're looking for?" Josh asks. "Anything," Dean replies. "But what can we find that the police haven't already?" Josh says. Dean looks frustrated, "I need to try everything, Josh! This is my dad! Don't you believe he's innocent?!" "Of course I do," Josh answers. Dean nods in acceptance but then suddenly he spots something. Josh watches as he bends down and reaches under a dumpster, picking up a bloody police badge. Dead holds it up to Josh. Suddenly the scene flashes in Dean's head to the police station, when he was talking to Captain Marius. We zoom into Marius to see his badge is missing from his shirt. "It's his!" Dean exclaims. Flash to Silvia treating her burn, she watches Joe looking at the revolver, and she smiles. Flash to Hugo sitting in an armchair. He briefly ponders and looks concerned but quickly dismisses his thoughts. Flash to Emma watching Ben eat. She looks at him with love-filled but guilty eyes. In the alley, Josh asks, "What do you mean, Dean? Who's is it?" "The Captain. He wasn't wearing a badge. This is his," Dean explains. "Is it enough?" Josh asks. "It's a start," Dean replies. They smile. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes